Dark Matter
by R10Hattan
Summary: AU. Female Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto is an highly unsociable, cunning and quiet child with random bursts of rambunctiousness. The fate of the shinobi nations changes and a different hero is born.
1. Chapter 1

**Dark Matter**

AU. Female Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto is an highly unsociable, cunning and quiet child with random bursts of rambunctiousness. The fate of the shinobi nations changes and a different hero is born.

A/N: This is a challenge-fic that I took up from Ferdawg. I do not own Naruto or all it's fillers, and I never will.

**Chapter 1**

**_'A day like any other'_  
**

Like any other day, Uzumaki Naruto sat in the corner of the classroom and just like any other day none of her classmates, except Shino, noticed her. The genin exam was a week away and the quiet blonde fidgeted in her seat.

Unlike the rest of her class, Naruto had trouble making a solid clone. Remarkably,on her first try, it ended up as a pile of green slop that writhed around the floor, scaring students and teachers alike. Kiba swore he saw a skull floating in there. The blonde had tried to improve the technique ever since that day. Not much luck on that so far.

"...Naruto?" Naruto's musing was cut short when the academy teacher, Umino Iruka called her name. " Hai!" She responded casually, before slinking back into her chair and casually observing her fellow classmates. 'If I call correctly, I will be stuck with two other genin graduates on a team...'

Blue eyes landed lazily on a pink haired girl with fair skin and green eyes. The girl was dressed in a red qipao dress with white circular designs, without short sleeves, with a zipper, tight dark green shorts, and a red ribbon which she used to accentuate her face. 'Haruno Sakura. Naturally hot-headed, overbearing, stern and irritable. Somewhat hypercritical, along with being easily impulsive and stubborn, but most of the time, she is relatively kind, cheerful, and rational. Fan-girl...Not an ideal team mate.'

The blue eyes landed on it's next target. ' Uchiha Sasuke. Indifferent, cruel, cynical, somewhat arrogant and unreasonable...' Sasuke is a fair-skinned ninja who has onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair is spiky in the back with bangs. Sasuke's clothing consisted of the traditional Uchiha clothing: a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers.

On the left hand side of Sasuke, sat a scowling, fair-skinned girl with blonde hair and green eyes. Her attire consists of she wore a short purple vest like blouse with a raised collar, a skirt that was cut off on the sides and bandage on her stomach and legs. She also wore purple and white elbow warmers with this. ' Yamanaka Ino. Constantly thinking about boys and takes a great deal of pride in her appearance. Very confident, kind, and outspoken, not afraid to speak her mind.'

A bark from her right, made Naruto direct her attention to a brown-haired boy with a white puppy on his lap. 'Inuzuka Kiba. Short-tempered and impulsive. Very protective of his partner.' Kiba's attire consisted of dark greyish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head and blue ninja sandals.

Next to him sat, or slept in this case, a boy with black long hair styled like a pineapple. His clothing was rather plain, consisting of a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, brown pants, and blue sandals. ' Nara Shikamaru. Lazy, unenthusiastic, likes to watch clouds and a good sense of morality. And extremely smart.'

'Akimichi Chouji. A very kind, polite, and caring person. Easily motivated by the prospect of food, and becomes highly agitated when somebody calls him "fat". He lacks self-confidence.' Chouji has spiky, brown hair, swirl marks on his cheeks, and like the rest of his clan, he has a much more robust physique than most other ninja. Chouji wears black shorts, a long white scarf, a short-sleeved, green haori, over a white shirt with his clan's obligatory kanji for "food" on it, small, hoop earrings, and his legs and forearms were wrapped in bandages.

Two rows behind them sat Hyuuga Hinata and Aburame Shino. Hinata has dark blue hair and fair skin, her hair is in a short, levelled hime-cut style just above her forehead, with chin length strands framing her face. She also has the customary white eyes of her clan, which have a tinge of lavender. She wears a cream coloured hooded jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants. 'Hyuuga Hinata. Shy, self conscious and very polite. She is also kind.'

Shino is a fair-skinned ninja and has dark bushy brown hair. Shino wears dark sunglasses and a sea-green jacket with a high, upturned collar. 'Aburame Shino. Calm, collected and a very solitary person. Very tactical. Cool bugs too..."

Naruto shrugged, returning her gaze to the blackboard. Deeming it silly and boring, closed her eyes and slinked further down her chair, dozing off.

Naruto slinked quietly home. Heavy storm clouds overhead blocked out the starry sky. It would do her no good to be caught by villagers this late at night. Luckily, her black hoodie helped with this. It was late at night, most children and their families were in bed by now. But the blonde was an orphan, no mother, no father and no siblings. Not even the orphanage welcomed her, not that she cared. From a young age, Naruto learned to keep to herself and disappear. This arrangement seemed to make the villagers happier. Due to this and not being allowed to go near other children, Naruto had no social life other than talking to the old man at the tower and the occasional random ninja in passing.

A distant flash of light in the corner of her eyes followed by the boom of thunder, garnered her attention. Grinning, Naruto slowed down, her eagerness to get home vanishing. Light rain drops started pelting the blonde, starting off slow at first before increasing in speed. 'A nice thunderstorm is brewing... It'll probably last till tomorrow.' She thought to herself, getting thoroughly soaked. Another flash of lightning brightened the sky for a moment, this time closer to Naruto and lasted longer than the other one. 'I guess it's time to go home.' The blonde thought unflinchingly, the urge to walk to where the lightning struck was strong but she resisted. Naruto never noticed a pair of weird eyes watching her from the shadows, or how it seemed to follow her movements until she was out of sight.

That's where I leave off for now. I checked for mistakes and errors, if I missed anything feel free to point out.

-Hatty


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Matter

Chapter 2

A/n: Well, I don't have much to say, except I have bad grammar and not so bad, but still bad spelling. This chapter will be a short one, in fact I think most of my chapters will be short, but not to short though. I'm not the best at writing stories. Oh, yes this stories is guaranteed to have oc's in the future and present. Well enough rambling from me.

Disclaimer: Naruto, me, Owner!? I have no magical drawing talent! So, no.

* * *

The morning was foggy, quite unusual for Fire country. The sun couldn't pierce through the fog, leaving Konoha quite chilly. Most families were happily enjoying the morning sleeping in or waking up slowly in their slightly heated house. Not Naruto though, she was always up and about from five in the morning and always did her morning ritual, which consists of warm-ups, running three laps around Konoha, a couple of sit-ups, practicing her kata's, practicing her aim then cooling down before the academy starts. It was a simple morning ritual and not an exhausting one at that.

But today was different, her chilly, damp apartment was quite filled with water, thanks to the hole in roof. It was quarter past four and the lithe blonde was sitting up in her bed. She always woke up earlier when it rained, not that she knew why. Naruto drowsily dragged herself out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

Her bathroom was smaller than her bedroom and only consisted of a small sink, a small toilet and shower in the corner. Some of the tiles on the floor and on the walls were cracked slightly. Her mirror on the wall was cracked and had half of it missing, giving a person who looks through it only their right side, in a distorted way. Naruto proceeded to undress herself, climb in the shower and turn on the cold water tap.

After a cold, freezing shower, not that there was an alternative, Naruto slinked towards her bedroom, intent on dressing herself. Her attire consisted of simple, black shinobi pants that is tapped down from the ankles to twelve centimetres below the knees with bandages, her black Kunoichi sandals covered half of her bandaged legs, her shirt was black and was tapped down by bandages at the stomach, due to it being that the shirt is too big for her and she had no other clothing. She slipped on a black hoodie that obstructed the view of her face, the sleeves themselves went past her hands, but didn't hang unnotably. Her hands were bandaged and on the back of her hoodie was the Uzumaki spiral.

After a brief check on her appearance, Naruto slipped out of her apartment, not bothering to close her door. Half of her apartment was rotten from all the rains and lack of care. It must've been years since it went under maintenance. It was still dark out with a noticeable chill in the air, the night sky was clearer and seemed to brighten slightly.

A small, distant chirping caught her attention. It was a strange, it didn't sound like a bird, but more like a combination between a cat and dolphin, not that it made any sense to why it sounded like that. It sounded angry. Not understanding why, Naruto simply walked in the direction of the noise.

The noise lead her to an empty park. It must've been abandoned after the Kyuubi attack, most of the playground equipment was in disrepair and covered in green moss. The ground was littered with various scraps of metal and screws. The grass was up to Naruto's waist. The wooden swing was broken in half and the chains rusted. There were a couple of wild flowers and there was a bird nest situated on the monkey bars.

'It's such a sad place...' Thought the blonde Uzumaki,, as she stared dumbfoundedly at the desolate park. The angry chirping seemed to bring her out of her trance, as she turned her head towards the blue, rusted slide. There was something moving there, a very small something.

Moving slowly closer to the slide, Naruto got a better view at the creature. It was small, easily the size of her palm, black and had a long, scaly neck. It had two folded wings on it's back, it's face was long and narrow with two horn-ish ears. It had four horns on each side of it's head. It's tail was the size of it's body length wise and had a small, leathery fan at the end of it's tail. Naruto was confused at first, the creature reminded her of something she read in a book. It took a while for the information to settle in, but she soon realised what the creature is.

'Are dragons supposed to look like this, are they even supposed to be this size?'

The now identified 'Dragon' noticed Naruto staring at it and craned it's head to stare back at her. It shifted it's feet, shuffled forward and chirped again. This time the chirp was curious, as if this 'dragon' was wondering why the jinchuuriki was there. After abated breath, it chirped again, this time loudly and hungrily. " So you're hungry, huh?" Considering it for a moment, Naruto asked. " Want to go for some Ichiraku ramen?" It seemed that she said the right thing, since the dragonette was climbing up Naruto and settled on her shoulder. It bite her head as if saying, 'Let's get going then.'

Later on

Our favorite blonde heroin was standing in front of a closed, ramen stand, looking lost. Her new found buddy sitting on her right shoulder was as disgruntled as her. " I forgot that Ichiraku isn't open until seven..." She mumbled quietly to herself, feeling downtrodden. The little dragon was not happy and was nipping Naruto's ear. " I know, I know... I'm hungry too..." The blonde said, as she dejectedly walked away. Intent on finding something to eat for both of the mini monsters.

* * *

That's it for now, I'm not certain when I'm going to update. But expect soon, since I've got exams. Yes, you've got that right. I've got exams and you might get an earlier update since it's exams. I've got motivation, but not the right one... Get it? Maybe? Maybe not?... Well, damn. Well, review and tell me what I can improve. I'm still improving...


End file.
